


The Night is Young

by NahBruh



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ew, Fluff, M/M, So Bear With me, don't know how this works, like sickly sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahBruh/pseuds/NahBruh
Summary: Down the empty streets they came running, their shoes ramming against the asphalt, the sound booming from the ground, to the buildings surrounding them, bouncing of the concrete constructions and into the night.





	The Night is Young

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first time posting here, so please be kind, I am very fragile. Also if you've read this before, sorry for getting your hopes up xx

It was a rare, almost magical occasion, when the streets of London lay desolated. Rarer still, was this summer night, when the streets not only lay desolated, but the entirety of the city lay in a slumber, silence filling every crack and space available. 

Tension was thick in the air, the only evidence of life being the opened windows, and the occasional bee returning home for the night. No, nobody dared to break the deafening silence that was covering the city like a heavy blanket of lead.

When the people hidden in their apartments first heard the slight echoes of laughter, they didn't dare look out their windows. When the ghostly echoes got closer, the temptation got too strong, too overwhelming, and they almost fell over their feet in an attempt to catch the glorious sight.

Down the empty streets they came running, their shoes ramming against the asphalt, the sound booming from the ground, to the buildings surrounding them, bouncing of the concrete constructions and into the night.

Their bubbling, almost childlike, laughter filled the empty night, sending vibrations through the walls, piercing the cold hearts of the petrified city dwellers. A warmth was spread in the chilly air, as a wave of emotion, of love, reached the dark souls. Wonder was felt, and nobody, nobody could tear their eyes from the two boys, who were so obviously, helplessly in love.

But the two were unaware of the effect they had. They were too absorbed in each other, in their love, to notice the outside world. Nothing could break their little bubble - A war could break out above their heads, and they wouldn't notice. The only thing that mattered, was the other.

Suddenly one of them came to a halt underneath a street lamp, bending over his knees, gripping his own thighs tightly, violently trying to catch his breath, small clouds forming in front of his face. Mere seconds later, the other one caught up, throwing himself around the first boy, just as out of breath.

Not even a moment later, the laughter began again, forcing hundreds to keep looking, to keep watching the magic unfold. One of the boys, the first to reach the streetlamp, was covered in pink from head to toe, the other in black. The latter suddenly pulled at the pink boy, forcing him to stand up, before pushing him against the pole, light bathing their every feature.

They were all smiles, and heat, and lust, and hunger, glee, adoration, desire, longing, excitement, and love. Above all else: Love. The silent on-lookers tried to look away, tried to give them some privacy, but their eyes were glued to the boys, stuck to the miraculous scene unfolding in front of them.

The moment was heated. Hands grabbing at everything they could catch, desperate tugging of clothes, lips latching on to every bare piece of skin they could find, bodies frantically trying to eliminate any space between the two. They just couldn't get enough of each other.

And just as suddenly as it had started, the moment ended, the boy in pink pushing the other away slightly, giggling lightly, both too out of breath to talk. He grabbed the other boy's hand, interlacing their fingers, and moved away from the light, tugging the boy in black after him.

What were they running from?

Who knows? Maybe they didn't even know it, but they knew what they were running towards: Their future.

They reached the gate leading into the park, only stopping for a moment to share a fierce kiss, before disappearing into the dark night, out of sight, but not of mind. The residents could finally move, their cold existence burned to ashes, replaced by the wondrous memories of young love. To the young people in love, nights were endless and the possibilities infinite.

They had barely breached the darkness, before Alex felt a tug of his wrist that forced him into the arms of George behind him. Another laugh fell from his lips as they tumbled to the ground. He just couldn't stop laughing, the fluttering of his heart and the intense emotions, too much to keep contained.

He landed on top of George, straddling his waist, supporting himself by placing a hand on the ground on either side of George's head. He made eye contact with the other, who was already staring straight at him. He felt a pair of hands snaking their way up his legs, before settling firmly on his rear.

Neither of them said anything, the only sound being their lungs' desperate attempt at inhaling some much needed oxygen. There was a fire burning in George's eyes, a fire, that Alex himself could feel stirring deep down in his own abdomen.

They were panting, their feverish blood running through their veins at a faster pace than Alex thought possible, caused by the ecstasy, the pure bliss, of being so close to one another. He couldn't take it, his body couldn't take it anymore, the seperation. He quickly closed the gap, melting their lips together.

George didn't hesitate a moment, immediatly reciprocating the kiss, all the while tightening his grip on Alex, bringing them impossibly closer. But they both needed more. More than they could possibly achieve at any rate. They'd been there before. So many times. The two had been together for more than to years, and still, they needed more. Always more.

They could never satisfy that insatiable hunger they felt when they were together, and this night was no different. George rolled them over, so that he was now on top of Alex. He could already feel the dampness from the grass seeping through the thin fabric of his hoodie, but Alex couldn't care less. His attention was soon diverted, as George ground his hips into him.

Even if he had tried, which he didn't, Alex couldn't help the high-pitched moan that escaped his lips. It only encouraged George, it seemed, as he repeated the motion, causing Alex to throw his head back, leaving his neck easily accessible for George to attack - An opportunity he gladly took advantage of, sucking and biting lightly on the pale skin, drawing another moan out of Alex, whose eyes were rolling from pure ecstasy.

George pulled back, and unsteadily, but speedily, got on his feet, pulling Alex with him. The abrupt change forced Alex out of his lust-induced haze, but when George pushed him against a nearby tree instead, the fire inside him flamed up once again. He kissed George fiercely, gripping his hair tightly.

"God, I love you Alex," George groaned as they pulled apart for air, "so much," he mumbled into his neck. Alex pulled at his hair, forcing the other to face him again, before thrusting his tongue in his mouth, earning a low groan from George at the forceful nature of the act. George let his hands wander, reaching the hem of Alex' hoodie, before cheekily sliding past it. Alex gasped at the cold sensation, and couldn't help but giggle airily, not that he knew why.

"I fucking love you too. Christ," Alex exhaled, shutting his eyes tightly when George connected their hips once again, "I dunno what I'd do without you," he gasped, "I need you George, I need you just to exist."

George responded by pulling Alex into another kiss that started out just as heated as the others. But then something shifted in George's demeanor, and suddenly the kiss was tender and sweet, nothing like the previous lust-driven ones, they had shared just moments ago. Alex accepted the change in pace, but worriedly opened his eyes when he felt wetness on his cheek. He pulled away from the kiss, and gently wiped away the tears running freely from the still closed eyes of George. The latter sighed and leaned in to the touch.

"George are you cryi-?"

"Marry me," George interrupted, eyes now open, looking earnestly into Alex' own.

"Wha-?"

"Marry me," he interrupted once again, "I mean it Alex, Marry me. I love you so much, and I know for a fact that I can't live without you, so I'm asking you: Will you, Alexander Elmslie, marry me?" 

It was clear to Alex, to anyone who might have witnessed the scene, that George was serious, but Alex honestly hadn't expected this outburst. At all. That didn't change the fact that he very much liked the proposal, so he started nodding before he even realised he was doing it, more in love than ever, if that was even possible.

"Yeah," he almost whispered, still nodding, a small smile on his lips, "yeah, okay, let's do that, let's get married." Alex couldn't seem to stop nodding, tears starting to form in his own eyes. George, who was now beaming, enveloped him in a tight hug, rocking them gently from side to side.

How long they stood like that, sniffling and chuckling while holding on to each other for dear life, none of them really knew, but when George pulled back and planted a soft kiss on the tip of his nose, Alex couldn't feel his feet.

"I want to make love to you," George whispered in his ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine. Alex smiled, shifting as to get away from the tree, taking George's hands in his.

"Let's get home, yeah?" He said, gently tugginng at George, as he started moving in that direction.

"Yeah," George answered, a little out of breath at the sheer beauty his fiancé emitted. He really loved the dork, even when the only thing he would wear, was his own pink merch. A chuckle left his lips, earning him a questioning glance from Alex, who had turned around at the sound.

George merely shook his head, to which Alex just nodded before he began running, fingers interlaced with George's, towards their flat. Towards their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is relatively short, if I post anything on here in the future it will be longer (I hope). Hope you enjoyed this little test-run xx


End file.
